Blindsided
by oliviatennant
Summary: Barba accidentally runs into Olivia while she's on a date.
1. Chapter 1

**Barba's surprised to find** Olivia sitting in the bar when he walks in around 8pm for a bite to eat.

She's sitting alone with a glass of wine- unusual for her. Because of Noah, she rarely went for a drink after work anymore- and when she did she usually invited Barba. Their current case wasn't particularly rough- at least no more than others. Barba'd been a little worried about their key witness's testimony but she hadn't seemed to be.

He makes his way over to her to check on her. As he approaches, he gestures to the bartender for a drink. "Hey, thought you'd have gone home."

Olivia turns to him, surprised. She gives him an almost uncomfortable smile. "Thought I'd stop in for a quick drink before heading that way."

He eyes her skeptically as the bartender sets down his drink, "Everything OK?"

She takes a sip of her wine and nods at him.

 _Did he do something wrong?_

"How's Noah's cough?"

She takes another sip of wine and shifts in her seat as she nods again. "Good, good, seems to be getting better."

Barba smiles trying to get her to lighten up, "Good. Prep a your place is no fun if he doesn't feel up to singing me his latest rendition of—what's that song?"

Olivia finally smiles genuinely at him, "Let It Go?"

"That's the one."

 _For some reason, after all that happened with Johnny D- Barba and Liv had started to prep cases more often at her apartment. It gave her a chance to at least spend some time with Noah when they were stuck pulling late nights. Noah had warmed up to Barba. Barba was still awkwardly unsure of how to handle a 2 year old but he was learning. He had started to enjoy having Noah around to distract from the onslaught of horrible details he and Olivia had to wade through._

Barba and Olivia share a chuckle and Barba's just about to sit on the bar stool beside her when a man walks up behind her. Barba doesn't even notice the man until he places a hand on Olivia's shoulder. He looks up to see Tucker.

"Trying to cut in on my date, Counselor?" Tucker says, good-naturedly.

 _Barba is blindsided._ He can't help the shocked "Wow" that escapes under his breath. He looks to Olivia, "Sorry, I didn't realize—" He manages to compose himself. "I didn't realize you were here with someone."

He scoots out from what he now realizes is Tucker's seat as Tucker reclaims it. Barba leaves some cash on the bar and then looks between Olivia and Tucker. "I should go finish looking over these depositions." He turns to Tucker, "Nice seeing you, Lieutenant." Tucker nods back politely.

Barba gives a quick glance to Olivia, "Liv, see you in court."

Liv gives him a tight, almost apologetic, smile and nods. Barba retreats without ever ordering the dinner he came for.

Tucker turns to Liv with a smirk and raises an eyebrow. "He's a weird guy, hmm?"

Liv keeps her eyes on the door Barba's just retreated through. _Why did she feel like she'd just been caught in the act? Why not just tell him why she was there when he came in? She felt terrible. But then again- it really wasn't his business. It wasn't like she and Barba were involved._

 _Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knows she's lying to herself. She tells him everything. He was the only one that knew exactly what happened with Lewis, she'd told him about Harris, her mom, all of it. And she knew all his secrets- his childhood, his dad, the summer he came home to find Alex and Yelina engaged. Why not just tell him?_

She turns back to Tucker with a smile- determined to put it out of her mind. Tucker notices her momentary hesitation and continues, "Hear he's a real pain in the ass."

Olivia smirks, "He really wants to get the bad guys. Sometimes what he's willing to do to get there rubs people the wrong way."

Tucker looks surprised at her insightfulness.

Olivia decides a subject change is in order. "So Tucker, dinner?"

He smiles at her, "You know, Liv, I do have a first name. I was kind of hoping, at least tonight, that you might use it."

Olivia smiles, "I think I can do that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Barba enters his office in a huff** after court- Olivia in tow. The moment he's through the door, he starts on his tie and shirt buttons as he always does.

 _She wasn't sure why but it annoyed the fuck out of her._

He's clearly frustrated, maybe even angry as he rounds his desk and stares at the files in front of him, "Well that went about as badly as it could go."

He brings his eyes to hers- _yep, definitely angry._ Olivia takes a deep breath- racking her brain for what their next move should be but Barba's still in the courtroom.

 _The witness he'd been worried about had completely retreated on the stand. Barba'd watched helplessly as his case went right down the drain._

"Clearly, he didn't need us to prep him again last night!" He throws out, sardonically.

Olivia's eyes snap back to his, "Blaming this on me, Counselor?"

He looks down at his files- letting out a frustrated chuckle as he grinds out, "I just hope your date was worth it."

It appears- his anger is contagious. Olivia stares him down, "Something you wanna say to me, Barba?"

He brings his eyes back to hers but doesn't lift his head. "I trusted your judgment on this" he nearly whispers. He can see that this statement really hurts her- and feels a momentary twinge of regret. His eyes flick away from hers again as he shakes his head in frustration. He simply can't hold it in any longer. "I mean Tucker, really?"

Liv rights herself, shocked.

 _Barba and Olivia could communicate across a room full of people with a single look. It was lost on neither of them that they had feelings for each other. The chemistry had been undeniable from the moment he made his first terrible joke in that courtroom. Since that first case- they'd been through so much together- the chemistry had grown into so much more. But they were best friends. Colleagues. There seemed to be an unspoken understanding that neither of them wanted to risk ruining what they had. He had just broken their accord. He'd put it out there._

Liv stares at him, her anger simmering at the surface. "Wow!" she whispers, coldly.

Realizing what he's done- Barba does his best to put on his concerned friend persona, "Liv, the man arrested you once! I thought you hated him. I just—I guess I don't understand why you went-"

"Well, he asked" She states, matter-of-factly.

"That all it takes?" he bites back, his frustration overtaking his brain once again. _He regrets the words the moment they're out of his mouth. Regrets the implication. He'd almost recovered this disaster of a conversation- why could he not keep his damn mouth shut!_

She gives him an angry, disbelieving smile, "Definitely helped his odds." _She's simultaneously enraged that he's bringing all this to the surface and just as angry that he's waited until now. That he, himself, hasn't ever made his feelings known. Though neither has she._

 _Barba registers that she's calling him out but also just how far off the rails they've gone. If he has any hope of putting things back in their little box- he's got to bring them back to the case._

He drops his eyes back to his desk, "Doesn't matter. We knew Sanderson was shaky. Have your detectives re-interview the people that lived nearby. Someone else saw something."

Liv shakes her head, another frustrated grimace coming to her face, "Sure thing, Counselor."

She's out the door before he even looks up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three days of awkwardly** avoiding each other pass before Barba can't take it anymore. _He didn't realize it until now but he doesn't think they've gone a single day without at least talking on the phone since Lewis. Most conversations started about cases but lately that had just been an excuse so they could vent to each other or ask each other for advice or sometimes they'd just talk. Recently, they'd gotten into the bad habit of watching X-Files reruns together over the phone- never in person- only over the phone, he wasn't sure when that had started. But not talking, isn't working._

So the morning after the jury announces a guilty verdict- Barba wakes up early to stop by the Cuban bakery just past the precinct and pick up her favorite pastelitos and a café con leche.

 **Olivia barely looks up from the** paperwork on her desk when he strides in and drops it on her desk before slumping into one of the chairs across from her. She looks at him over her glasses- eyeing him warily, "Peace offering?"

"More of an apology?" She lifts her head and meets his eyes. He takes it as a sign to continue. "Look, I was stressed about the case and I've got another one from the 2-3 that's going to be the death of me and I guess I was just looking to take it out on someone. Unfortunately, it's usually you."

She gives him a small smile, her eyes dropping away from his for a moment. _Part of her wants to call him out on it. To drag it all out right here in her office and just see where it goes. But she's just as afraid as he is. Three days without talking to him had been torture- she can't imagine if they pursued their feelings and it didn't work out._

 _It was almost funny- she'd never had a more honest relationship with anyone than she had with this man. They were honest with each other about everything- except when it came to this._

 _So she decides to let it go. She lets Barba stuff their relationship back into the little box tagged 'friend'. She'd had a good time with Tucker. She should at least give it a chance. He clearly liked her, he made her feel wanted._

A more genuine smile comes over her face as she slides a hand across her desk to dive in to the pastries he's brought, "Apology accepted."

He grins back at her, happy to have his friend back, before stealing a pastry for himself. Barba immediately jumps in to tell her everything he's been holding in for the past three days in a much needed vent session.

 _He'd never really had that one person he felt he could talk to about everything. He preferred to be more private. But Liv had become that person and her short but sudden absence from his life made him terrifyingly aware that he needed it._

 _Looking across at her, as she laughs at one of his terrible jokes, Barba decides he just wants her to be happy. If Tucker makes her happy, so be it. It's not his business. He tells himself he doesn't need any thing more from her than this to be happy._

By the time they get through their pastries and updates to each other- they've returned to their comfortable friendship. She agrees to wait until his noon arraignment is over to go to lunch and he makes his way back to the courthouse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Friday rolls around** and with no new case, Liv realizes happily she can keep the plans she's made with Tucker. She invites him by her place. This would be their 5th date and she feels like she's ready to get a little more intimate. At the very least- she wants him to meet Noah.

He shows up bottle of wine in hand- a big gesture for a man who's constantly pushing the bourbon. She takes the wine and gives him a quick peck on the cheek, "Thanks for coming, dinner's almost ready."

He gives her a broad smile and sets down his keys on her entryway table. When he does, he finds a pair of cufflinks- which he holds up, joking, "Didn't know it was that kind of party."

She chuckles at his joke, "Barba's. It's no small miracle that the man manages to stay dressed in court."

"Ah" the look on Tucker's face makes it obvious that he's a bit perplexed to find parts of the ADA's wardrobe here.

"We prep cases here sometimes." Noah walks over to cling to Olivia's leg, curious. "That way we can actually see this little guy before he goes to bed."

 _The 'we' isn't lost on Tucker but he doesn't think much of it._ Olivia picks up Noah. "Noah, this is my friend Mr. Ed, can you say hi?"

Tucker leans down to Noah's eye level, "Hey there, partner."

Noah leans his head against Olivia's shoulder. She smiles at Tucker. "No nap today."

Tucker reaches over to tickle Noah's side and talking in a placating voice, "That true, you sleepy, little man?"

Noah just turns more in to Olivia. Tucker stands up giving Olivia an awkward smile. She smiles back. _He's trying too hard. But at least he's trying._

She turns and escorts him into the apartment- setting Noah down amongst his blocks before leading Tucker into the kitchen. She hands him a wine opener and he begins uncorking the bottle he brought. Olivia goes back to cooking.

"You know after Cassidy, there were all kinds of rumors that you and Barba were together." Tucker chuckles, he's not fishing, he truly finds the entire idea ridiculous. _He doesn't know Barba that well but everyone always talks about what a pain in the ass he is- he figures it'll make for easy conversation._

On her part, Liv is a bit shocked by news of rumors about her and Barba. "Really?" she chuckles back as he hands her a glass of wine.

He leans against the counter beside her, "Yeah. Can you imagine? Man's clearly gay."

Liv turns to look at him, slightly perturbed, "What is it with men? Why does a man who dresses well have to be gay?"

Tucker is honestly shocked, "He's not?"

"He's had girlfriends- plural. Only ever mentioned one boyfriend at Harvard."

Tucker gives her the side-eye as if to say, 'that means he's gay.' He finds her defensiveness cute though and turns to her, "Look, I don't have a problem with him being gay-"

"Bi- he's bi-"

He rolls his eyes, "Either way, can you imagine coming home to that? After working with him all day."

 _Liv doesn't dare let on that she can imagine it. She doesn't even want to admit that to herself._ She lets her defensiveness drop away and tries to lighten up. "Well, what was Amanda said to us the other day? 'Every pot has a lid'?"

Tucker chuckles again, "Right. His is that prosecution table. He's going to grow old with that thing."

She sighs, a hint of sadness crosses her face at the thought of Barba being alone but it's too quick for Tucker to even pick up on. "Alright Lieutenant, enough picking on my friends, they're easy targets." She says with a grin.

He grins back at her, taking another sip of his wine, "So, what can I help with?"

 **After dinner, Tucker** attempts to help with the dishes but Olivia shoos him away- informing him that she'll take care of it tomorrow. They walk back into the living room where Noah is playing with his blocks.

"Noah, go get your book." Noah follows his mom's command, jumping up and running into his room.

Liv and Tucker take a seat on the couch. "Quick story, then bedtime, then maybe we can watch a movie?"

Tucker smiles over to her and nods, "Perfect." _He won't lie he's secretly hoping there's one more activity after the movie._

Noah comes running back in with a Spanish version of _Where the Wild Things Are_.

 _Barba had gotten it for Noah when he had the measles. He'd delivered it to the hospital after the verdict on the Malko case came back. Finding Liv dead tired- Barba insisted that he could entertain the boy with the book while she popped in for a quick shower in the hospital room bathroom._

 _Barba had been more nervous than he wanted to let on about alone time with Noah but a couple pages into the book- seeing as it was just he and Noah- his goofier side came out. A side of him that he'd tampered down long ago for the benefit of his own father. The book had been one of Barba's favorites and immediately became one of Noah's as Barba 'acted' out the scenes in different character voices. Noah was quickly reduced to giggles even as sick as he was._

 _Since that night- Noah nearly always picked that book first. And anytime Barba was over to discuss a case- Noah assumed he was also there to read him his bedtime story. Barba was always happy to oblige the toddler. He'd be hard pressed to admit it- but he loved story time with Noah- the small boy snuggled up against him, giggling._

Liv looks down at the book and then back to her sleepy toddler, "Not that one, baby. Raf has to read that one to you." _While Liv spoke enough Spanish to do her job- Where the Wild Things Are was a little much._

Noah eyes Tucker shyly and toddler 'whispers', "Raf come over?"

Olivia gives a quick smile to Tucker- who looks uncomfortably lost- before turning back to Noah, "Not tonight, sweetheart." She stands and picks Noah up. "Here let's go find another book." Then to Tucker, "I'll only be a minute."

 **Olivia returns a few minutes later** , having successfully gotten Noah in bed.

"Success?" Tucker asks.

She grabs the wine bottle from the kitchen then joins him- filling his glass. "Yes indeed." She smiles and sits close- grabbing the remote.

"Raf his babysitter?" Tucker asks- genuinely curious. _He really likes Liv- has for a while now. He knows if this is going to work he needs to get to know Noah as well._

"It's his name for Barba." Liv says, attempting nonchalance.

"Ah" is his only reply as he turns his attention to the television. _He hadn't really realized how close she was to the ADA. Tucker wonders for a brief moment if he should be concerned by it- but he reasons that she wouldn't be here with him if that were the case._ He dismisses it and relaxes as she scoots closer.

 **They don't make it through even** half the movie before a heated make out session ends with her leading him to her bedroom. They're both adults- they both want this- why pretend?

It's been a while for both of them but they attempt to take their time. Minus the typical first time awkwardness they both enjoy themselves. Tucker is strong but gentle and Liv realizes just how much she's missed this- being in someone's arms.

Olivia curls into him and as sleep takes over- she finds herself happy she took this chance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Three weeks later, Olivia** trudges up the stairs to her apartment- phone to her ear- and exasperated Barba talking on the other end.

"I hate to say it, Liv. But they made the right call. There's something we're missing."

The grand jury had, just an hour ago, failed to indict Charles Godwin- whom they were both sure had raped and murdered three women. There was no hard evidence though. They felt like there was a link between the new rape victims and an assault that Godwin had been charged with several years back but they hadn't found it yet. So they'd agreed to meet at her place to comb over files.

As she reaches her landing, Olivia pulls out her keys and sighs, "Hell of a way to spend Friday night."

"I'll pick up Mario's on the way. You have wine right?"

She feigns umbrage, "What kind of question is that?"

He chuckles on the other end as she steps into her apartment. She's shocked to find Tucker- in her kitchen, cooking. She walks quickly to the kitchen giving Barba a curt, "Just a sec."

She greets Tucker with a happy but hesitant smile as she holds the phone away and gives him a quick kiss, "Hey."

"Hey, got off early and thought I'd surprise you. Lucy let me in, hope that's OK."

She smiles- glancing at the large pot simmering on the stove and the obvious trouble he's gone to. "Of course, this is great, where's Noah?"

"Lucy's giving him his bath." Tucker gestures with his head as he throws garlic into a pot.

Olivia starts back towards her own room, "Great- just going to finish this call and change."

 **Once she shuts her bedroom** **door-** Olivia brings the phone to her ear with an exasperated sigh as she shrugs off her jacket. "Tucker surprised me by cooking dinner. God, I don't want to deal with this right now."

Barba can't keep the sarcasm out of his voice, "You can't deal with a man cooking for you on a Friday night?"

Olivia rolls her eyes and chuckles, "You know what I mean. I don't want to have to be all nice and fun tonight."- she almost whines out. She slips out of her work pants and into a pair of yoga pants.

"So kick him out."

"Barba, there's about 10 gallons of Bolognese on the stove that he just made."

"Noah doesn't eat meat sauce." Barba replies, almost as if she doesn't know that.

"Ed, doesn't know that." She begins to change shirts letting out another long sigh.

Barba chuckles at her exasperation- "Come on, give the man a break. It'll be nice, he's cooked dinner, you've got wine and you just got out of having to go over case files all night."

She grabs a t-shirt from her drawer and sucks in a breath. She knows he's right but- "We really need to find that link."

"I know but I can't file-" He stops as he hears the familiar sound of her shirt rustling over her phone. "You know, I hate it when you do that."

"What?" she shoots back, as the shirt falls over her head.

"Change when we're on the phone. It sounds like a jet propulsion lab in my earpiece. You can't wait until we hang up?"

"You'll bitch about anything won't you?" she responds, good-naturedly.

He can't help but chuckle back. "Alright, go be fun and nice and I'm going to go look over these files. I'll let you know if I find anything."

"I'll try to take a look tomorrow."

He takes a breath and his tone turns serious. "Try to get some sleep, that ruling isn't on you."

A sad smile comes to Olivia's lips, "Ditto, Counselor. Night."

"Night, Liv."

They click off and Olivia makes her way back down the hall.

 **She finds Lucy exiting Noah's** **room,** holding the toddler- now in his pajamas. Liv holds out her hands and Noah nearly jumps into her arms. "Hey, sweet boy." She turns her attention to Lucy. "Thanks for staying late! Unless we catch something new I'm off til Monday so I'll see you then."

Lucy nods and plants a kiss on Noah's head, "Alright, night Noah. Night, Liv." As she crosses by the kitchen she throws out a quick, "Night Lieutenant".

Olivia walks into the kitchen still holding Noah. When Noah sees Tucker, he leans shyly against Olivia's shoulder.

 _Tucker repeatedly attempted to woo the boy but Noah still hadn't quite warmed up._ _It wasn't unusual for him. It had even taken him a while to warm up to Amaro. Strangely, he had taken to Barba (who'd been terrified to touch him for fear of damaging him) more quickly. She wasn't sure why._

Determined to let Tucker enhance her mood, she smiles broadly at him. "Smells good."

He returns a more genuine smile than her own. "It's ready to go." He grabs a plate and starts serving. "Everything alright?" He asks, referring to the phone call.

She sucks in a long breath and moves around the counter to put Noah in his highchair. "Yeah, no- we- lost an indictment this afternoon on this guy who we know is good for those three cases in the east village. We just don't have enough to make the case. Trying to figure out the missing piece."

"Well, I don't think you're going to figure it out tonight." He responds pointedly, as he hands her a glass of wine and a plate over the breakfast bar.

Olivia smirks, suggestively, "Think you can take my mind off it, Lieutenant?"

He smiles back as he starts to serve Noah's plate, "I'll certainly do my best."

Olivia looks down as he goes to pour the sauce over the spaghetti. She holds out a hand to stop him, "Just the noodles." Tucker looks at her, perplexed. "He's in an anti-sauce stage."

Tucker nods and hands over the plate of noodles. Soon they're settled in for their meal, Liv doing her best not to think about the case or Barba. _Sad as it is- she thinks she'd be more relaxed if he were here pouring over the case with her than she is now._


	6. Chapter 6

**Olivia is feeding Noah** in his highchair when she hears the knock at the door. She opens it to find Barba, "Hey, wanted to grab that file."

"Oh, right."

She turns to find it and he hears a small, excited voice from behind her, "Raf! Raf!"

She smiles back at him, "Uh-oh, he heard you. You have time to come in?"

Barba can't help the smile that spreads across his face. _The last few times he'd come over to go over a case, the boy had already been in bed. He'd never admit it but he missed seeing him. Noah was often the bright spot in his week._

He follows her in. Olivia searches for the file while Barba walks over to the highchair where Noah now sits reaching for him. "Hola, Noah! I thought you'd be in bed." _He's clearly happy that Noah is not so he could see him but Olivia doesn't let on that she knows his secret._

Olivia throws a look over her shoulder, "Well, hopefully he will be soon."

Noah once again gestures to be picked up. Barba smirks at him. "I dunno, Compay. Have you eaten enough of your dinner?" He looks over at Olivia. "What do you think, Mom?"

She nods to him. _She can tell Barba's itching to pick him up but he still runs everything by her- constantly convinced that one wrong move is going to land the boy in therapy for the rest of his life._

Barba slides the tray off the highchair and picks Noah up. Noah immediately begins to look in Barba's many pockets. Barba chuckles and switches to speaking to him in Spanish- "What are you looking for?" he teases.

Noah continues his search until Barba reaches into his coat and pulls out a small piece of chocolate. Noah grins as Barba unwraps it. _Their mutual affinity for snacking had been one of their first bonding experiences. While Barba preferred more savory snacks- he always made sure he had something sweet in case he saw Noah._

"Barba" comes Liv's disapproving voice from behind him.

He turns to her, "What you said he finished dinner?" He flashes her a grin and then turns and goes back to chattering with Noah in Spanish.

She watches him for a moment _, entranced by how at ease he's become with Noah. The first few times he'd met him- it seemed as if he was afraid of him. She'd later discerned that he was afraid of hurting Noah._

 _She remembered the moment his demeanor towards him seemed to shift. Noah had ruined one of the ADA's silk ties during one of their meetings at her place. There was a moment of hesitation before a surprised relief seemed to wash over Barba. He began to chuckle at the toddler's antics, tickling him in response. Olivia saw through it- she was the only one on the planet who could read him like that. It was relief that he wasn't his father. Relief that Noah's action hadn't suddenly made him snap- revealing some unwanted genetic predisposition._

 _He almost immediately became warmer around the toddler. As if he no longer had to hold back affection he'd been fighting for him._

 _Looking at them now- she can see why Noah warmed up to Barba so quickly. Barba never pushed Noah to like him- mostly because he was terrified to hurt him. He let Noah come to him. Barba also never talked down to Noah- like a baby. He simply talked to him- probably because he didn't really know any other way._

Olivia goes back to her search for the file as she hears Barba question Noah about his day at school. The boy wasn't much of a talker but he understood just as much Spanish as English thanks to Barba.

She finally tracks down the file when there is a knock at the door. She crosses to answer it as if expected. Olivia opens the door to find Tucker- takeout in hand. She greets him with a quick kiss.

As Tucker steps through the door- Barba finishes his "conversation" with Noah and turns his attention to Tucker. Barba sets Noah down- in an attempt to re-inhabit his professional demeanor - keenly aware that his presence is probably a bit unwanted.

Barba steps toward Tucker as Noah makes a b-line for his bedroom. He gestures to the Thai food in Tucker's hand, "I see you've found the only real way to win her over." He smirks at Olivia. "Green Curry."

 _Barba realizes, unwittingly, that his statement is somehow both a veiled attempt to let Tucker know that he knows Olivia better than anyone and to make him feel welcome. Barba had- after all- promised himself to accept this if it made Olivia happy._

Tucker chuckles, "Well as long as it's from Natalee's"

Olivia rolls her eyes at the two of them and holds the folder out to Barba- which he takes. "Your file, Counselor."

He gives her a small smile. "Thanks." He's about to end the awkwardness by leaving when Noah comes running back out of his room with a story book.

"Raf!" At the sound of Noah's voice- Barba turns back- halfway to the door. He stoops down to be on the boy's level. "Léemelo?"

Barba gives a quick, knowing glance up to Olivia before returning his eyes to Noah's. He continues to speak to the boy in Spanish. "Not tonight, buddy. I have to go home. Mamí will read it for you."

Noah drops his head, sad. "Por favor?" He whispers, bringing his eyes back to Barba's. _Barba's heart melts. It had been over a month since he'd sat reading with the toddler snuggled into his side. He missed him. He was always amazed at how much stress a three year old could relieve- it seemed like it would create it._

Barba reaches out, placing a hand on Noah's shoulder. "Next time. Promise."

"OK." Noah responds, still pouting. "Te quido". _Barba chuckles. Considering Noah's background- his speech was quite good- but pronouncing, much less rolling, Rs was still beyond him. Quiero was always victimized by his pronunciation._

"Tambien te quiero." Noah walks forward- wrapping his arms around Barba for a hug. Barba hugs him back then pulls back gently and stands. He gives Olivia and Tucker an awkward smile and nod before closing the distance to the door.

Olivia follows him while Tucker retreats to deposit the food in the kitchen. "Thanks for the file" ,Barba says again, once they're at the door. Olivia gives him a warm smile and he exits.

On her way back to the kitchen- Olivia scoops up Noah- who's still clutching his book.

"Hey" she says as she enters the kitchen. Tucker now stands scooping the Thai food onto plates. "I'm going to get this one in bed then I'll come join you."

"Kind of thought that would've already happened." Tucker's voice gives away his faint annoyance that Noah is still awake.

Olivia, slightly perturbed at his tone, decides to hold her tongue in an attempt to give him the benefit of the doubt, "Long day?"

"Was alright." He responds- focused more on his task than her. He brings his eyes up to Noah. "He always speak to him in Spanish? Or was he just being a dick?"

Olivia lets out an annoyed huff and then fixes him with a glare. "I asked him to. Thought it'd be good for Noah. Kids who grow up in bi-lingual families have advantages."

"Families?" Tucker finally meets her eyes, challenging. She chooses to ignore whatever he's implying. She remains silent- an annoyed smile on her face. "I mean don't you think we should maybe focus on him speaking English for now?"

At this point, Olivia is beyond annoyed. She does her best not to blow this into an all out fight in front of Noah. She tells herself he must have had a bad day. "I'm going to put him to bed." She turns to leave then, reconsidering, turns back. "When I come back out, I expect you'll be in a better mood."

She doesn't wait for a response- simply retreats to Noah's room with him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Olivia walks into Barba's office** slightly disheveled a couple weeks later. "Sorry I'm late." She deposits her jacket on his coatrack and crosses to his desk.

He looks up from the file he'd been looking through- slightly concerned, "It's OK, we don't have to meet with them for another hour. Everything OK?" He stands and comes around the desk- file still in hand.

"Yeah- Lucy couldn't pick up Noah."

He puts his file down and reaches for his keys, "We can go get him, discuss this-"

Her hand on his arm stops him, "No, it's OK. Tucker's picking him up and bringing him here."

Barba, a bit surprised, give her a hesitant nod, "Ah." He puts his keys down and grabs the file before making his way to the table in his office.

She follows him. "That OK? I figured Carmen could-"

"Yeah, no, of course. Just glad to hear Noah's finally warming up to him."

Olivia sighs and flops down in one of the chairs, "Well, he's not. But I figure a 20 minute car ride can't kill either of them."

He considers her a moment. _He wants her to be happy. He knows she can't be if Noah isn't._ "He'll come around. He's just a hard egg to crack." Barba gives her a reassuring smile as he takes the seat across from her.

She grins back, "Like someone else I know. Alright, so Rollins and Carisi are running down that lead at Hudson. Fin's putting in a call to some friends over at Narcotics to see what they know about the drugs found in her system. But we still haven't found a link-"

Olivia's phone rings, the caller ID flashes Tucker. She holds it out at Barba before answering, He rolls his eyes, "Guess 20 minutes can kill him."

She smirks, "Hey, first time I left you alone with him- I thought you'd have a coronary."

She answers the phone and immediately her face falls. Barba watches her concerned. She stands up and he follows suit. He can tell by her body language as she listens to Tucker that something's wrong. She needs to leave. So as she makes her way to the door, he simply follows her- grabbing his keys and both their jackets on the way out.

As they get to the elevator, she tells Tucker they are on their way and hangs up. He looks at her, concerned, "What's the matter?" He hands her her jacket.

Olivia looks over to him, trying to keep herself calm. "He's taking Noah to the ER, he got hit by a bike on the sidewalk."

"A bike?! How?!" Barba's stomach does a flip-flop. Liv can only shake her head as they step into the elevator.

 **Olivia and Barba rush into** the ER. They step up to the desk to ask where Noah is but Tucker catches their eye, just down the hall. He's standing outside Noah's room. Noah can be heard screaming inside. Barba wide-eyed steps up to Tucker, "Why aren't you in there with him?"

Barba's presence makes Tucker instantly defensive. He puts a hand up preventing the two of them from entering the room. "They're doing X-Ray's, Counselor."

Olivia steps between them before things get anymore tense. She tries to be as calm as possible but she's not sure she can take one more ER visit. "What are the X-Ray's for?"

Tucker shifts his eyes to her, softening, apologetic, "His ribs. The bike hit him in the side and then he fell back and hit his head."

Olivia drops her head. _Not again._ Barba blanches, he worries his lip and steps back. _Getting into it with Tucker wasn't going to change anything- and it wouldn't make this any easier on Liv. He needs to do his best to keep his mouth shut._

The x-ray tech opens the curtain, "You can come back in now."

All three adults hurry back into the room. Noah sits on a gurney, crying. His shirt is ripped on one side. On the opposite side is a rather large piece of blood soaked gauze where his fall cut his forehead. He immediately reaches for Olivia. She walks over- sits on the gurney and pulls him into her lap- holding him close but gently- whispering reassurances. Tucker stands back, unsure how to help, not wanting to get in the way.

Barba walks over and stoops down in front of the boy, placing a hand on his shoulder as he inspects his face. Noah immediately shoves his hand into Barba's jacket to grab on to one of his suspenders. He runs his fingernail along the textured surface to soothe himself. It was something Noah'd started doing when Barba had first started coming around - whenever he was upset he'd pull Barba close and calm himself with the small repetitive motion. As he starts to calm down, Barba leans in and speaks to Noah in Spanish. "Oye, Compay, I'm sorry this happened. These doctors are going to fix it, OK?"

Noah gives him a sad- tearful nod.

A doctor walks in and Tucker steps forward to put a reassuring hand on Olivia's shoulder. Barba stands up but stays close- Noah still clutching his suspender.

"You Noah's parents?" The Doctor asks- looking at the rather strange mix of people before her.

"I'm his mother" Olivia replies- anxious to get some answers.

"Alright, so good news- no broken ribs. He will be a little sore for the next few days but no breaks. Motrin should be enough for the pain. He will need a few stitches for the cut in his forehead though."

"What about the hit to his head?" Olivia asks.

"He's not showing any signs of severe concussion, hasn't thrown up and according to Mr. Tucker here, he didn't lose consciousness. So for now- I'm going to recommend that you just watch him closely. I'd like to avoid giving him a CT if we can."

Olivia and Barba share a quick glance. _It's an automatic reaction at this point, conferring with each other silently before making a decision. Both seem to accept what the doctor has said._ They turn and nod to the doctor.

"OK. If you'll give me a quick minute- I'm going to go get what I need to stitch him up and then we'll get you out of here."

Olivia nods. As soon as the doctor exits the three adults share a collective sigh of relief that Noah's ribs aren't broken.

Barba turns back to Tucker, "How the hell did this happen?"

"He just darted out in front of the bike while I was strapping in the carseat."

"He's three. You have to hold onto him."

Tucker's jaw clenches. He's about to retort when Olivia's hand on Barba's arm draws Barba's eyes down to hers. "Rafael, he's OK." She reassures him. Barba softens- trying to calm down.

 _No one would believe her but Barba was probably the most sensitive, feeling person Olivia'd ever known. It was the reason he came off like such a dick. He'd developed his snarky mouth as a defense mechanism. He built walls from an early age._

 _He built walls to protect himself from his father who often punished him for being too 'soft', too 'smart for his own good'._

 _He built walls to protect himself from being heartbroken after Yelina chose Alex over him._

 _He built walls with strict rules and laws to allow him to do his job._

 _Now all those walls defended him from the job they did everyday. Because while ADA Rafael Barba- 'El Tiburón' – could handle the terrible things they saw every day, could destroy another human being simply by speaking- Rafi, the skinny, nerdy 'abuelita's boy' from the barrio wouldn't stand a chance in their world._

 _Olivia supposed she was the only person who ever got to see Rafi anymore._

Olivia needs to get him to calm down. "Why don't you go back to the office, I'll get Rollins to meet you there for the meeting with the Roberston's."

Barba considers Noah for a moment then brings his eyes back to Olivia's. He nods then stoops back down to talk to Noah, "Hey buddy, I've gotta go back to work."

"No." Noah whimpers. "Raf. No go to work."

Barba places a hand on his shoulder. "I know, I'm sorry, compay. But Mamí and Mr. Ed are going to be here, and the doctor's going to make you better." He leans in and whispers conspiratorially to Noah, "And then Mamí will take you to get some ice cream." This makes Noah giggle. Barba looks up and grins at Olivia who shoots back a look of disapproval. "But you've gotta be good OK? And listen to the doctor?"

Noah nods. Barba leans in and kisses the non-injured side of Noah's forehead. "OK, Compay. Te quiero. I'll see you soon."

"Te quido, Raf." Noah squeaks out.

Barba stands and looks at Olivia. "Alright, see you tomorrow."

Olivia nods. Barba gives Tucker a polite, compulsory nod and then leaves.

Tucker comes around to the side of the bed, all of his defensiveness having exited with Barba. He looks at Olivia sympathetically. "Liv, I'm so sorry-"

She holds a hand up, "Ed, it's OK. Accidents happen. Ignore Barba. He always gets really upset when he get's hurt."

Tucker sighs, "Not exactly the highlight of my day either."

"Yeah, but you know, the things we see everyday. It gets to him more than he lets on. He wants to protect him from every little thing. He hates being reminded that he can't."

Tucker nods. "When are you going to break it to him that Noah's not his?" he jokes.

Olivia grins, half-heartedly. "He once threw up because Noah fell and split his chin open on the coffee table. I've seen the man spring into action as people are gunned down in a court room and tear people apart with some of the most horrific evidence on the planet but the moment Noah gets hurt he's useless."

Tucker chuckles, "I felt pretty useless myself." He looks down at Noah. "I'm sorry, little man. I suppose Barba's right, I do owe you an ice cream."

Noah stays snuggled up to Olivia- but at the sound of the words 'ice cream', he cuts his eyes over to Tucker and grins.

Olivia lets out a little chuckle, "Well that got his attention."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi all- super sorry for the delay on this update. I had to go to New York for work and got bogged down with that (and stalking Lin-Manuel Miranda, of course** **) Anyway- here's the chapter- it's a bit short. More very soon.** *****

 **A few weeks after** the bicycle incident- Liv walks back to her living room from the bathroom to find Barba sitting with his legs crossed on the floor. Noah is camped out in his lap and they're playing their own version of legos. _Noah wasn't quite big enough to build with them himself so Barba would build things for him and then he'd knock them down and erupt into giggles._

Noah topples another of Barba's masterworks right when Olivia enters the room. She gives Barba a look, "I see I've lost you to the legos again?"

Barba shrugs, briefly glancing at the files strewn across her coffee table before returning his attention to a new construction project, "We got through most of my questions, the rest can wait til tomorrow."

She watches as Noah leans back against Barba's chest, sleepy. "Well, unfortunately it's bedtime for your demolition man. Noah, go pick out a book."

Noah cranes his neck around to look up at Barba, "Raf, you read me?"

Olivia tries to save Barba, "I'm sure Raf wants to go home, buddy."

Barba, on the other hand, had been craving story time with Noah for over a month. _It was the only time he could relax and focus on something that wasn't work, it was one of the few times he could be silly and he had to admit that there was nothing quite like a 2 year old curled up in your lap hanging on your every word. As a boy, the constant hugs and kisses from his mother, aunts and abuela had driven him mad- on days following one of his dad's fits the hugs were even painful- but now as a workaholic assigned to sex crimes- he secretly coveted positive human interaction._

He looks down at the boy and smiles, "I think I can manage one story." Realizing he may have overstepped, he looks to Olivia, "if that's OK?"

Olivia smiles and nods. She loved how close they'd gotten- especially considering Barba's reticence at first. "Guess that leaves me with dish duty"- she quips- referring to their half-empty Chinese food containers.

Barba smirks. He stands and scoops the boy up- while Olivia collects the food. Barba walks into the kitchen and sets Noah on the counter while he pours milk into a sippy cup. He hands the cup to Noah and scoops him back up- turning to Olivia, "Di buenas noches."

"Noches, Mamí" Noah says from behind his sippy cup.

Olivia leans in to give him a kiss, "Night, sweet boy." She looks up at the man holding him. "Thanks, Barba." Barba smiles and retreats to Noah's bedroom.

 **Olivia has just managed** to finish cleaning the kitchen and is pouring herself a glass of wine when she hears a key unlock her front door. Tucker steps in and deposits his coat. "Hey" she calls out quietly from the kitchen.

Tucker looks up and smiles as he makes his way towards the kitchen. "What's all this?" he asks- gesturing to the files on the coffee table.

She gives him a quick peck on the lips. "Barba and I were going over a case."

Seeing no signs of the obnoxious ADA, Tucker assumes he's left and leans in for a more intimate kiss, "And I see the boy is already in bed."

Before Olivia can explain further, Tucker has wrapped her up in his arms, kissing her deeply. Olivia relaxes into him- enjoying the intimacy until she hears the sound of the door opening in the hallway. She couldn't explain why if she tried but she immediately breaks off the kiss and steps back from Tucker. Just as Barba rounds the corner, she turns to face him.

Barba hesitates. It's clear he's interrupted something from the perturbed look on Tucker's face. "Hi, Tucker" he says as affably as he can manage. Barba turns his attention back to Liv. He holds out a small Iron Man nightlight. "Iron Man's bulb burnt out. Wasn't there a spare that came with it?"

Olivia takes it from him, nodding, "I'll track it down."

"K. I left the bathroom light on with the door cracked for now." He looks over to Tucker. "I'm gonna take off. Thanks for going over those depositions with me."

Barba walks into the living room and begins awkwardly stuffing his files into his briefcase. Tucker pours himself a glass of Barba's scotch and watches from the kitchen as Olivia walks him to the door- locking it behind him.

She returns to the kitchen to retrieve her glass of wine. Tucker forces a smile, tries for lighthearted, "Sometimes I feel like I'm dating a divorcee more than a single mom."

Olivia looks at him quizzically, "Because he read Noah a bedtime story?"

"Liv, you're not nìave, no man in his 40's spends that much quality time with a toddler without an ulterior motive."

"I see, so you're theory is that he couldn't possibly just love my son?"

Tucker sighs, frustrated, "That's not what I- I'm just telling you, I think he thinks he has a chance with you and you should be careful not to string him along."

Olivia rolls her eyes, "Ed, Barba's my best friend, that's as far as it goes."

Tucker moves toward her- slipping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. "Maybe I want to be your best friend." He smirks, trying to lighten the mood. "Look, I'm not trying to start a fight. I just think you should be clear with people where they stand- it's not fair to them if you're not."

Olivia looks him in the eye, "I need you to trust me on this, Barba and I know where we stand."

Tucker nods and dips his head for a kiss. Olivia reciprocates but her mind is elsewhere. _Maybe he was right, it was time for her to really decide where this relationship was going. Is he 'the one'? Or had 'the one' just walked out the door?_


	9. Chapter 9

***Sorry guys- another short one. But more soon.** *****

 **The following week, Tucker** convinces the squad and Barba to go for a drink after work to celebrate Liv's birthday. Barba, Fin, Carisi and Rollins sit in a booth- discussing their current case while they wait for Liv and Tucker.

Rollins sits back in her seat, "Alright, enough shop talk. We've gotta pick a new conversation when Liv gets here. Y'all decide- I'm gonna get this party started." Rollins gestures to the juke box.

She slides out of the booth with Carisi right behind her- "Hold up, Rollins, none of that Motown bullshit you're always making me listen to."

Fin chuckles at the pair. Barba stares after them, pensive, _leave it to Tucker to pick a place with a jukebox._ He sips his scotch.

By the time Rollins and Carisi are at the jukebox- Olivia and Tucker come striding through the front door. They give a quick wave to acknowledge the others then head to the bar to place drink orders. Fin watches Barba as Barba watches them. _Fin's no idiot- he can see the connection Liv and Barba have. But he can't for the life of him figure out why a man like Barba, who vigorously pursues everything he wants, hasn't taken action. Fin had to admit the passionate ADA had grown on him. Barba could be a bit of prick but he'd take on the world if it meant making Olivia happy._

Fin considers the couple at the bar. "Liv's never had great taste in men but I gotta tell you, never thought she'd go for someone from the rat squad."

Barba glances over at Fin- a bit shocked at the other man's openness. He collects himself by sucking in a deep breath. "I suppose she deserves to finally be happy."

Fin fixes Barba with a pointed stare, "Is she?"

Barba keeps his eyes on Liv, takes another sip of his scotch. "What'd'you mean?"

"I figure you'd know better than me, Counselor."

Barba glances at Fin, perplexed. _The man sitting beside him is the closest thing Liv has to a real brother. But Barba's never known him to meddle in people's personal lives or say more than he thought absolutely necessary. Could he really be pushing Barba to take action? Whatever he's doing, it's making Barba uncomfortable. It's forcing his thoughts down that dangerous road he's managed to avoid for years now._

Barba downs the rest of his scotch. "I'm gonna grab another one, need anything?"

Fin shakes his head as Barba slides out of the booth and heads for the bar.

Just as he does- Tucker takes his leave to head for the bathroom. Barba steps up behind Olivia as she waits for their drinks. "Happy Birthday!" he smirks.

"I believe you already said that when you treated me to lunch, Counselor."

Barba signals to the bartender for another scotch and leans against the bar beside her. "I know but I like that irritated look you get every time someone says it."

She chuckles. The bartender brings she and Tucker's drinks. She sips her wine as she waits for Barba to get his. They wait in amicable silence until Carisi and Rollin's antics at the jukebox catch Barba's attention. He leans in, placing a hand on Olivia's upper back. "Rollins and Carisi have been bickering over their song choice for a good ten minutes now. We may have lost them for the duration."

Olivia laughs at his comment and leans into him without realizing. It's about this time that Tucker exits the bathroom and sees them. Barba, hand on Liv's back- leaned in to talk into her ear. Liv meeting him halfway. Tucker can't take it anymore- he sees red.

He stalks across the bar and grabs Barba by the shoulder, spinning him around. Tucker's attempt to bully the ADA backfires. With years of conditioning to violence at the hands of other men- Barba simply reacts. He shoves Tucker back. It catches Tucker off guard for a moment but really only serves to fuel the fire.

In a split second, Tucker is back in his face- grabbing him by his collar, "You need to keep your hands to yourself, Counselor."

Barba braces against the bar for whatever's next but Fin and Carisi are there in a flash- putting distance between Barba and Tucker.

"Tucker, take a walk!" he hears Fin bark. "What the hell man?"

From the corner of his eye, Barba can see Liv's shocked disappointment. He dare not spare even a glance in her direction for fear of being judged. He stares down Tucker instead- trying to calm his nerves. "No Fin, it's alright. I should go." He cocks his head slightly toward Olivia- still not looking at her, "Sorry."

Barba pushes past Fin and Tucker and makes his way to the door.

Olivia watches him go then cuts her eyes back to Tucker, shocked and angry. _Tucker was known for being an ass but she'd never figured him for a hot head._

The rest of the squad slinks back to their table- not wanting to intrude.

Tucker drops his head, "Liv, I'm sorry. That was-" He looks up to meet her eyes, she glares back at him. His frustration surfaces once more, "When he's around it's like you're-" He reigns himself in, takes a step closer- tries to take her hand but she steps back. He's nearly pleading with her now, "Liv, if we're really going to make a go of this- he can't around all the time. I'm sorry."

Olivia eyes him warily. _In a way she does feel bad for him. She let him get caught in the middle of this because she was too afraid to face her feelings._ "No, I'm sorry, Ed. You're right, it's not fair. I should be honest about where I stand- and I- This isn't going to work."

Tucker looks crestfallen. "Liv, what I did was inexcusable but-"

Liv holds up a hand, "It's not that. Part of me knew this wouldn't work from the beginning- I'm sorry I let it go on this long. I can't be with you if, in my mind, I'm with someone else." _Realizing what she's saying, Liv is overwhelmed by the need to go after Barba._ She starts towards the door.

She turns back to Tucker, "I'm sorry, I have to-" she points half-heartedly at the street and then walks out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Olivia steps out onto the sidewalk** and spots him immediately. Barba stands on the curb- awaiting an Uber- shoulders slumped. She walks up to stand beside him but his eyes are glued to the street. She waits for a moment for him to acknowledge her- but he doesn't so she presses on, "This is ridiculous."

Barba sucks in a breath and looks to his shoes for what to say, "I know- I'm sorry." He finally glances over to her briefly before looking back to the street. Embarrassed, he worries his lip. "I shouldn't have pushed-"

Olivia cuts him off, "Barba, not that." She motions between them, "This."

He finally looks her in the eye- confused, concerned, afraid. _Is his best friend about to tell him she can't spend time with him anymore?_

"Barba, what are we doing?"

Barba looks away again- unsure of what to say- of what she's asking. He stares down at the sidewalk- brings his hand to his head- he can feel a migraine coming on. He can't have this conversation right now.

"Look at me." She puts a hand on his arm- drawing his eyes back to hers. "Barba, I've spent the last several months feeling like Tucker was my last chance. I've been doing everything in my power to make him fit into my life."

 _Jesus, he feels like an ass, she's trying to be happy and, whether he meant to or not, he's been standing in the way._

"I know, I'm sorry, I know I haven't made things easy. I'll get out of your way. I didn't-"

"I don't want you out of the way, Rafi." At the sound of his nickname, he focuses in on exactly what she's trying to say. She takes a step closer. "The reason Tucker doesn't fit is because there's already someone in that slot. I've searched for a very long time for someone who understands my job, who's my intellectual equal, who respects me but doesn't take my crap- but for the past 4 years I've ignored that he's standing right in front of me."

Barba is in a state of shock. _This isn't where he saw this going._ His brow furrows and without realizing it he takes a small step back- almost as if to gauge if she's pranking him. Having just poured her heart out, Liv takes the movement as rejection. It's her turn to lower her eyes to the sidewalk. She mirrors his action- stepping back from him.

"It's OK." She looks back to him, embarrassed- she gives a small shake of her head, fighting back emotions. "I don't know why- I thought—you felt the same-"

Realizing his miscalculation, Barba steps back into her personal space- grabbing her arm, her eyes come back to his, "Liv, Jesus- of course." He struggles to gather his thoughts, it seems like there are a thousand swimming through his brain and he can't seem to decide which one should come out of his mouth next. "I thought you were coming out here to- When I ran into to you and Tucker in that bar that first time, I thought I'd blown it for good- I thought—Yes, Liv, yes! I feel the same way."

He slips his hand down into hers. Realizing what he's said, she grins back at him uncontrollably. It's contagious.

 _He'd thought of a million reasons they shouldn't pursue this. He'd been terrified to gamble their friendship but he'd never felt this way about anyone before. He'd experienced young, lustful love- but with Olivia, he felt like he'd finally found the place he belonged. And he'd never belonged anywhere. It wasn't until he ran into her and Tucker that he really allowed his buried feelings to surface. The last few months had been torture- every time he saw them together- his heart sank, every time she'd touched him- it set his skin on fire. In the back of his mind- his fears still simmer. If this doesn't work, it'll break him for good. But right now- looking at her- he realizes she's his chance at happiness. The type of happiness he'd given up on over a decade ago. This is worth the gamble._

He gestures towards the bar with his head, "Should we go finish celebrating?"

Liv scrunches her nose, "Tucker's still in there." He gives her a nod of uncertainty. She rocks towards him. "Besides I think I'd rather have a quiet evening at home with my favorite guy."

Barba's lips turn up in a smile as he glances down at his watch, "And if we leave now, we'll have almost two hours before he has to be in bed."

She throws her head back, laughing. _She actually had been referring to Barba but she loves that he always considers her son. It's an instant sign that she's made the right choice._ She looks back to him, smiling- and without a second thought, the words are out of her mouth, "I love you."

Her face falls immediately- realizing what she's done. _She had to admit- that was record time, even for her. She'd managed to bury this relationship before they'd even gotten back to her apartment. TOD: 5:43 pm She's not even sure why she said it. Usually she felt that she was forcing herself to say the words- it had seemed so natural, so easy. And now he's staring at her shocked once more. She racks her brain for the words that will salvage this._

She opens her mouth but before she can stumble through a retraction- his mouth is on hers. His free hand snakes around her waist pulling her to him as the hand that's still in hers makes it's way back up her arm to cup her face. Once her brain catches up, Olivia grabs his lapels- pulling him close. The kiss only lasts a moment before they both realize their very public display of affection.

Barba breaks it off- leaning his forehead against hers, he looks her in the eye, "No pressure but I love you, too."

She chuckles and steps back from him- taking his hand once more. "So what'd you say, Counselor? Take out and our 700th viewing of _Frozen_ with a sleepy 2 year old?"

He smiles at her. "It's your birthday, Lieutenant. Whatever makes you happy."

He cancels his Uber as they start the walk back to her apartment.

 ***Alright y'all, one more chapter left on this one. Hope everyone is still enjoying it.** *****


	11. Chapter 11

***Hey all- here's the last chapter. Hope you enjoy! Fair warning there's smut ahead.** *****

 **After eating his weight in fried rice,** Noah only makes it halfway through the movie before falling asleep sprawled across Barba and Liv's laps. Liv scoops the toddler up and heads back to his room, while Barba begins clearing the remnants of their takeout back to the kitchen.

When she returns, he's rinsing dishes in the sink. "Leave it" she says softly, "I'll get it in the morning."

Barba shuts off the water and turns to her, unsure. _What now?_ He smiles, draws in a breath, "Guess I should-". He motions to the door.

She looks at him confused, disappointed, "You're leaving?"

He steps towards her, stuttering his response, "I mean, not if you don't-" He breaks off his thought chuckling to himself. _Jesus, he's never been this nervous. Had he suddenly become 14 again?_ He reaches out for her hand, meeting her eyes, "We really suck at this."

She chuckles and pulls him closer with his hand, "I think we both need to relax."

Barba leans into her, skeptical, "Have you met me, Lieutenant?"

She smiles and leans in, planting a soft kiss on his lips before drawing back slightly, "No pressure, but-" Another quick peck, "I thought we might at the very least, watch a grown-up movie-" This time he leans in to kiss her, "And at the most, maybe you'd stay? Maybe?"

Liv shrugs- making a show of her inquiry. Barba smiles and leans in to kiss her again. This time he lingers, pulling her close before once again meeting her eyes, "You sure?"

"If it's too fast, that's OK- but never in my life have I been more sure of anything."

Barba grins- pulling her into a more suggestive kiss. Olivia runs her tongue along the seams of his lips- begging entrance, which he grants her. After several moments of their tongues tangling, Barba trails kisses along her jawline to her ear.

"Maybe we skip the grown-up movie?" he suggests.

She leans her head back- enjoying his mouth- which is now making it's way down the side of her neck to her collarbone. "God, yes" she replies.

She can feel his arousal pressed against her hip as he pins her to the counter. Her hands trail down his back and around to the front of his pants- grabbing for his belt. He immediately stops his ministrations and grabs her wrists- taking a small step back.

Her eyes come back to his- once again confused as he attempts to catch his breath. "As hot as this is, I'd rather my first time with you not be on your kitchen counter" he manages. "All the other times can be, just not this one."

They both grin and he steps back- giving her room to move. She takes his hand and leads him back to her bedroom.

 **The moment they are through the door** , they find themselves entangled once more. Their kisses now desperate as they divest one another of their clothing. If there was space for any other thought in their passion-clouded brains, neither would be able to remember being so wrapped up in another person. Once they're both naked- Barba eases Olivia back onto the bed then joins her laying slightly to her side, over her.

It's only then that Barba raises himself up on one elbow to take her in, "Jesus- I'm such an idiot" he whispers before leaning in to kiss her, reverently.

She arches into him as he kisses her, listlessly. His hand wanders down her side to her breasts, massaging them before administering special attention to her already peaked nipples. He takes his time- learning her body with his hands. His fingertips brush over scars from a horror story they once thought they may never wake up from. Unlike Cassidy who avoided them or Tucker who felt the need to give them special attention, Barba simply accepts them as he moves his hands along her body.

She reaches between them, stroking him as their kisses become more passionate. Her contact is lost, however, when he breaks away to further explore her body with his mouth. He slowly makes his way down until his mouth replaces the hand on one of her nipples. She moans her approval as his tongue flattens over it. His hands continue their decent. His palm brushes up the inside of her thigh before he allows his fingers to find her seam. He finds her already wet and slips a single digit into her as she arches into his mouth once again.

His tongue continues it's teasing of her nipples as he slowly fingers her- finding all the spots that make her hum with pleasure.

 _Olivia's not sure what she expected but never could she have imagined this. He was patient and attentive- determined to bring her pleasure with no regard for himself._

Desperate to learn his body like he's learning hers, Olivia pulls his head back to hers, kissing him deeply. She rolls them, until she's on top- takes his cock in one hand and begins stroking him once again. Olivia parts from his mouth to start a similar trajectory down his body but he's quick to stop her- tugging at her shoulders.

He takes ragged breaths attempting to explain himself, "I- it's been quite a while for me-" _it's impossible to think with this little blood in his brain_ "and I've dreamt about this more times than I'd like to admit. But if you do that- we won't get the my favorite part of the dream."

Olivia grins up at him, stroking him a couple more times before making her way back up his body.

She straddles him- as he positions himself at her entrance. He looks up at her as she lowers herself onto him slowly. Both are overwhelmed with sensation. Her head rolls back in pure bliss as he squeezes his eyes shut- determined not to let himself wake up if this is just another dream. Once he's fully inside her, she meets his eyes- as if asking permission to move. He sits up, cradling her in his lap so he can kiss her.

Olivia buries her head in Barba's shoulder as she begins to rock back and forth. He holds her tight- thrusting up to meet her- whispering softly to her in Spanish everything he's wanted to say for nearly 4 years. It's passionate and powerful, yet tender and loving. They move slowly- in an attempt to draw out every moment. Years of wanting has them both on the edge in no time, however.

Desperate not to be the first one over, Barba rolls them so that he is on top. He props himself on one elbow as he thrusts into her and reaches between them to find her clit. He angles his hips in an attempt to find that perfect spot inside her as well but the change in angle is all it takes to send Olivia careening over the edge. She arches into him- biting her lips in an attempt to not let her screams of pleasure wake Noah.

Barba feels her muscles clench around him as he does his best to draw out her pleasure with a few more thrusts before following her over the edge.

He stays propped on his elbow above her as he attempts to catch his breath. Barba leans in for a gentle kiss before collapsing on the bed beside her. Olivia- still breathless- rolls on her side to snuggle into his bare chest. "We're both idiots. I can't believe I've missed out on four years of that."

Barba chuckles and pulls her tight to his side. His hand drifts softly up and down her back. "Te quiero" he whispers into her hair.

They lie there- completely sated. Sex with Tucker had been good. Effective. It scratched the itch. But this- Olivia wasn't sure she'd ever experienced anything so incredible with a partner. They fit perfectly, knew each other inside and out, wanted each other completely. This was home. They'd both finally found it.


End file.
